


One Stuffing Night (First Person Female Feeder Story)

by Lonersoul22



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Belly Kink, Belt Popping, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Button Popping, Eating, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Gluttony, Kissing, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Rapid weight gain, Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/pseuds/Lonersoul22
Summary: Making and feeding your beloved actor loads of foods one night, and the results are pure perfection!
Relationships: Sam Rockwell/Reader
Kudos: 7





	One Stuffing Night (First Person Female Feeder Story)

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty much a First Person Reader story although in a more narrator way. It is also my first AO3 story I am posting. Cannot wait to post some more stories soon, and also trying my best to get used to the site. 🖤

I was hanging out with Sam Rockwell in my apartment one day. I sat next to him and snuggled up. He looked kinda soft and he had a bit of a stuble along with his messy brown hair. He wanted to hang out with me for a few days. I have been secretly planning on making him fat since I have been wanting to see how he would look if he got fat. I asked if he was hungry. He nodded his head and said yeah. 

I gave Sam a huge piece of lasagna. He giggled about the thought of me fattening him up. I laughed from what he said even though it is true. I wanted him to be big as a teddy bear. He ate the huge slice and got another slice. He ended up eating almost all the slices. He rubbed his small, but growing belly. He wanted some more food. 

I gave Sam some Grilled Cheese Burgers. He ate at least six of them and he was slowly getting chubbier. I was glad that he sat in those arm rest chairs. I patted his growing belly and asked if he wanted more food. He smiles and nods. 

I made Sam Spaghetti and Meatballs. He ate all of it. He was growing more with the food. His gut was sticking out more and became visible. He was getting love handles, his arms softened, his thighs were fattening up, and his face was getting a bit chubby. I wanted to see if his booty fattened up. Luckily, he stood up to stretch and his butt was getting meaty and thick. I hugged him right behind him. He puts his arm behind me. He asked me if I love him fat. I admittedly said yes to him. I told him I wanted him big enough to tighten his clothes and get stuck in chairs and doors. He was surprised when I confessed to him, but nevertheless, he hugged me tightly enough to feel his softness. 

I served Sam some greasy fried chicken, greasy fries, and buttered rolls as another big meal. He was munching on the food and kept chugging on the big bottle of Coke Coca I gave him. He was porking up more and more. His bloated belly was filling up more and was getting wobbly. His black vest looked very tight and the buttons were threatening to pop. His stomach was almost touching the table too. I kept patting his belly and he was smiling. Sam jokes about himself being a big fat whale and tries to get himself comfortable. His arms were chubby and his fingers looked bloated. His love handles were getting more noticeable. His thighs were fatter which means he is becoming bottom heavy. His face looks sort of the same except for a hint of a double chin growing. I was fascinated by his progress in becoming my dream daddy. He slowly tries to stand up. His butt was almost stuck, but managed to get up. He burps and rubs his belly. Sam moans about getting so big. He then waddles to me and carries me around. He smiles at me and nuzzles on my neck. He said to me that he wants to be big until he gets stuck. I said I will try my best to make him huge. While waddling back to the table, he showed me his black belt that is holding on well with his black dress pants. He told me that I should stop feeding him if either his dress shirt (not his vest) pops a button or if his belt explodes out. I said okay and hugged him before I cooked him more food. 

I cooked Sam a huge stack of pancakes, waffles, French toast, and omelets with lots of bacon, donuts, and hash browns. Plus, I gave him two milkshakes that contained some weight gain powder which I also snuck in the foods he is eating which is why he is gaining weight easily. I watch as he devours the food and rubs his own stomach. He stops for breathers since it was the biggest course I gave him. He was blowing up really good. I heard something pop, but he said that it was just his vest button. I just nodded. I wanted to get on top of his belly to ride on so badly, but I was holding myself together to watch my ever expanding secret admirer eating a lot of my food, and oddly enjoying it. He then starts to joke that he isn't sure if he will have room to adjust his seat. He was jiggling constantly now and I could see that his manboobs were getting big too from the stretch of the poor vest. Another button from the vest pops. He was getting finished eating the big course. I could not wait to hear what he'll say next. Sam finishes it, and burps loudly. He looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. He giggled and said he loved the food so much. He was disappointed that he has not popped anything else yet. I sat on his huge soft stomach that was literally almost on the table. His face was chubby yet recognizable and he had a double chin with a third one about to grow. His arms were big and soft. His sides were finally starting to squish the arm rests of the chair. I wished I could see how fat his rear end is, but at least I saw his thighs are big enough to squish a watermelon. I told him if he can get up. He tried and he almost got up, but his sides and thighs were making it impossible. 

Sam then requested me to do as many desserts as possible. I said yes sir, and patted his poor belt that sandwiches between his big bloated gut and some of his gut inside his pants. I also gave him a big kiss on the lips. He knows that he is not going to disappoint me and wants to be a loving behemoth man to me. 

I made Sam extra buttery cakes and cupcakes. Plus, I made a lot of cookies of each flavor, lots of ice cream, and brownies. He began eating his last feast of the day. He was steadily growing fatter, but it started to gradually increase. He moans loudly and massages his big belly. The last button on his vest bursts and we were both getting horny. His black button dress shirt was tight and his belt looked tighter than before. His face looked messy and he kept moaning. He kept eating and eating. He was growing big enough to be squishing the chair. Finally, after eating his last cookie, his belt bursts and a button of his very tight shirt pops and it shows off his belly button sticking out adorably. 

Sam was heavily breathing, massaging his enormous stomach, and burping. He moaned and purred so sexually that my pussy was throbbing. He tries to get up and groans how fucking exhausting it is to get up. He finally got up after a few tries, but the chair was stuck on his behemoth sized rear end. He was not surprised about the chair getting stuck on his behind, and felt he had grown in height from his enormous weight gain. I went to where he is at and he grabbed me to hold onto his stomach. We did some sexy roleplaying games which involved him being a parade balloon and him flying like one which is just him waddling around with the chair stuck in his butt and pretending to have puffy cheeks which looked adorable with his fuller cheeks. We finally got the chair out of his butt thanks to stuffing him with some candies until the chair breaks. Sam apologies, but I brush it off since I could buy another chair later on.

I was amazed with the results of his gain. His stomach was enormous and so soft like a cushion, his arms were big, fingers were puffy, big cackles, huge thighs, fuller cheeks with triple chins (3 chins), and a behemoth size of a booty to die for. He was like an alternative version of a teddy bear. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I told him let’s hang out in my room. He said sure while wiping his face. I let him go first since I wanted to see him move and avoid getting stuck (even though it would be sexy to see him struggle). He gets out of the kitchen with his enormous stomach stick and jiggling constantly. He was getting squished and tried to jiggle his body to get out of the kitchen. He successfully did and waddles to my room. I felt so horny looking at him doing it. I wished I could climb up to his butt and feel the pure softness. I ended up asking Sam, and he smiled, and insisted. He decided to go back after leaving the kitchen, and I climbed behind his behemoth booty. His butt kept swaying and jiggling constantly and I was getting more and more horny. I am so in love with this handsome and sweet behemoth sized man. I wanted to fuck him and ride him like a rodeo. We finally got to my room and he insists that I should go first. I was disappointed, but I said sure. I climbed out of his, and secretly smacked to see if his butt sways for real which did to my surprise. I walked to my room, and he asked me if I smacked his booty. I admitted to him for sexual reasons. He laughed, and bumped his belly behind me. It was his turn, and he tried to squeeze himself out of the door, but couldn't. He decided to go sideways which oddly enough works because of him jiggling despite his body touching the sides of the door. 

Sam patted his belly and sighs happily. He asked me about how much I love big men. I told him I love big men a lot, and I am not tired of admitting it to close people. He giggled and then suddenly went close to my lips and kissed me. I kissed him back and tried to put my arms around him. He took off my little black dress along with my lingerie. He then takes off his tight clothes and undergarments too which reveals his bare huge body. I couldn’t stop staring at him since he looks so marvelous. He had some stretch marks, but it was not too bad. Plus, he wasn’t too hairy. Just had little hair in his chest, but had hairy legs and arms. Sam climbs in the bed, and puts his warm lips on my lips. His lips went down to my neck to my small breasts. He sucked my small breasts while his enormous stomach was squishing my body. His big meaty arms wrapped around my waist, and he lies back on the bed with me on top of his gigantic belly. He wobbles his belly to make me even more horny. I rode on that belly like if I was at a rodeo. I wanted him to squish me softly. He smiles and puts me back on the bed. He then slowly goes on top of me and I could feel his heavy body on me. Sam then got off and put me on the bedsheets. He put his fingers where my throbbing pussy crave for touches, and he circles around my cilt. I moaned as he massaged my wet cilt. He knew that I was loving it. Looking at him while he fingers my pussy made me more turned on. I whispered to him that I was ready to cum. He scooted his big belly close to me and I was holding onto him while he kept going. I moaned and finally came. Trying to calm myself down, I looked at him and he smiled at me. He knows how much I wanted him and knows how to do good masturbation for me. He kissed me again, snuggled up with me, and went to sleep.

Later on, at night, I woke up and found myself in his arms. Sam still looks big and fat from yesterday. He looked like a real life big teddy bear. He still feels so soft. Yesterday was such a good day for us. I wish I could do it again next time if he visits again and loses the weight since we had so much fun! Right now I just want to use all my time having loads of fun with the sweet behemoth before he leaves back home soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! I tried my best. 🙂


End file.
